The present invention relates to a vehicle engine starting apparatus.
In recent years, there is a demand for an improved operability of vehicles in addition to demands for improved basic performances and safety of vehicles. For example, a vehicle engine starting apparatus called “smart ignition” system has been proposed. The smart ignition system enables a driver to start and stop the engine of a vehicle without using keys.
A typical vehicle engine starting apparatus includes a portable communication device carried by an occupant such as a driver of a vehicle, a communication controller mounted on the vehicle, and an engine start switch (ignition switch) provided in the passenger compartment (for example, a side of a steering wheel that faces the driver's seat). When the driver gets in the vehicle, an ID code assigned to the communication device is automatically checked against an ID code assigned to the communication controller. If the ID codes match, the communication controller permits the engine to be started. If the engine start switch is manipulated in this state, the engine is started. Therefore, the vehicle engine starting apparatus eliminates the necessity for inserting a mechanical key into a key hole and for turning it to start the engine. This improves the operability of the vehicle. Further, since the ID codes are verified, the levels of security are improved.
A typical vehicle engine starting apparatus uses an external light to show the location of the engine start switch. The external light is turned on when a door of the vehicle is opened, and then is turned off by a timer when a predetermined period elapses. However, even if the ID codes cannot be verified due to, for example, a malfunction of the communication device, the external light is turned on to show the location of the engine start switch, and thus encourages manipulation of the engine start switch.
A typical engine start switch is a rotatable knob. The engine is started and stopped by rotating the engine start switch.
If the rotatable switch is arranged in the center cluster of the instrument panel, the operability is inferior to a case in which the switch is provided on a side of the steering wheel that faces the driver's seat. For example, if the rotatable switch is provided in the center cluster of a car with a right-hand steering wheel, a right-handed driver has difficulty manipulating the switch since the driver has to use the left hand. Also, it is difficult to coordinate rotational switches with the switches of electrical devices in the center cluster. This adversely affects the appearance of the center cluster.
Accordingly, when the engine start switch is provided in the center cluster, a push switch, which is easy to manipulate, is used. However, a push switch for starting the engine needs to be clearly distinguished from the other switches of electric devices located in the center cluster.
Particularly, most of the switches in the center cluster have a top surface parallel to the surface of the instrument panel and project at the same height from the panel surface. Therefore, for occupants of the vehicle, the switches are not easily distinguished.